Undercover's On
by kyuketsuki
Summary: This is my first fic so please read and review. I guess this is kind of a songfic, kind of AU-ish and OOC! But it is Ryuki fic and takes place after the end of the series and I’m going by the japanese age gap of Ruki and Ryo, so they’re 17 and 21.


This is my first fic so please read and review. I guess this is kind of a songfic, kind of AU-ish and OOC! But it is Ryuki fic and takes place after the end of the series and I'm going by the japanese age gap of Ruki and Ryo, so they're 17 and 21. I made up the name of Takato's family's bakery because I have no idea what it really is. btw I got the idea from the Rival Schools song "undercover's on". Rival Schools is a real band and yes they did get their name from the game. Check them out at www.rivalschoolsunite.com (you can download their songs there!) They're really good and I'm thinking of doing another songfic-ish thing from their song "Travel By Telephone" but who knows I might not. Any ways on with the fic and the lyrics to the song are as follows.

Undercover's On

"You know, if you keep on ignoring me I'll just keep on following you." 

His voice rang out clear and loud in the deserted street. He'd been following her like stray puppy for the past hour an half and was more than willing to keep it up.

'She seems kind of upset now. She's been ignoring me ever since we met up with the other tamers. She seemed kind of happy to see me before but now it's like I'm the bane of her existence.'

*flashback*

"Wow it's been a long time since I've been back in Tokyo," said Ryo as he wandered down Ginza. It had been seven years to be more exact. After the he and the other tamers had defeated the D-Reaper the group had stayed in touch. But as the years passed the letters and calls became less frequent and they just ended up going their separate ways. 

'I wonder what the others are up to now. Maybe I should drop by Takato's bakery, I bet he still lives there. Or better yet maybe I should swing by Ruki's house, I wonder if she still lives in that old japanese style house.'

The thought of Ruki brought mixed feelings to Ryo. He knew he was attracted to her, heck he'd known that since he was fourteen but he never knew if Ruki felt the same way. Sure she flirted with him but she was ten at the time so who knows if she really knew what she was doing.

'Now that we're older I wonder if she ever thought about us getting together. Well now that I think about it, I guess I'd just be happy if she even thought about me at all. Wait why am I so worried about what she'll think about me? I mean what if she chunked out or acts like one of those skanky teenyboppers? Er... but I doubt that. She's always been kind of mature for her age and it's the personality that counts right?'

Ryo stopped and took out his cell phone. 

'Well seeing as I don't have anything to do I might as well see if I can meet up with the others.'

He dialed the operator.

"Hello? I'd like to number to a bakery. The name of it is Matsuki Bakery. Yes I'll hold," Ryo said. His eyes roamed the crowded streets. Shoppers filled the stores and the streets, carrying large shopping bags and hovering over street carts.

'Maybe I shouldn't have come on a weekend. The people can get awfully aggressive with they want to get through.'

He narrowly missed being pummeled by a group of middle school girls pushing their way to look at a display of Hello Kitty cell phone accessories. Shifting his gaze across the street he noticed a red haired girl looking at a display new Digimon cards. He couldn't see her face because her back was to him but she reminded him of someone.

'She reminds me of Ruki. I swear that's the same color as her hair but it's not the same style. Wait, it's not like she's going to have the same hair style as when she was ten years old. Gotta get over thinking that everyone's still the same as they were 5 years years ago.'

He chuckled to himself but still continued to stare at the girl. She picked up a pack of cards, examined them and turned to the vendor reaching into her purse for money.

'Wow that really does look like Ruki. Wait what color are those girl's eyes? It's hard to see from here.... Hey wait they're lavender! It is Ruki!'

"Sir the number of the bake--," started the operator when she was suddenly cut off by Ryo.

"It's okay never mind. Bye," interrupted Ryo before he hung up. "Ruki?! Ruki Makino?!" 

At the sound of her name Ruki turned to locate it's origin. It didn't take long for her to see who had shouted her name. Even without the crowd of shoppers were staring at the tall, tan, blue eyed guy to see what the commotion was about she would have recognized him. It was Ryo, Ryo Akiyama.

"Hey it IS you! Stay right there I'll be right over!" he shouted. Rather than waiting for the crosswalk he gave a quick glance at the oncoming vehicles gaging whether he had enough time to make it across the street without being run over.

'I can make it. Yeah, no problem. She'll probably be impressed by my speed too.'

And with that thought he dashed across the street, making it across while only being narrowing missed by an oncoming bus.

"Heh. It's a good thing I'm on the soccer team at the university," said a slightly out of breath Ryo. "So how you been Ruki?"

"Well I see you're still as reckless as always. You could have just waited for the cross walk," said a slightly bemused Ruki.

"Hey Rika you're looking good. You're not going to leave on my account I hope," Ryo said with his usual grin. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. So what are you doing here?

"Well I'm transferring to TU and my interview isn't till Wednesday so I figured I'd come up a little early to visit you guys."

"Oh."

'She doesn't seem thrilled to see me but she doesn't look like she wants to get away from me either..'

"So where's everyone else? Are all you guys still close? Do you hang out with each other still?" he said, determined to keep their conversation going.

"Yeah, we still hang out," was her hesitant response.

'That wasn't the response I was looking for. Is she trying to make this harder for me?'

"So you think those guys would be up for a little reunion? Before I spotted you I was getting Takato's number."

"They'd probably want that. After all it's been awhile since we all got together and we are all going to the movies tonight," said Ruki, "I suppose if you want to tag along you can."

"Really? That'd be cool!" Came his overly enthusiastic reply.

'Wow, seem a little desperate there buddy. But then again she did invite me.'

"I'll call them to let them know you're coming too," she said holding her hand out expectantly.

".... You want me to hold your hand?" said a puzzled Ryo.

"In your dreams legendary tamer. I didn't bring my phone so I need to borrow yours," said a smiling Ruki. 

'Wow she actually smiled at me. Well sort of, I mean it was my comment that amused her and now I get to go to the movies with her.

"Hey Juri, it's me Ruki. I just ran into Ryo, you remember Ryo right? Yeah. He's in town and he's going with us to the movies so tell the others, okay? Thanks, see ya later," said Ruki.

"So what are you doing now?" asked Ryo.

"Nothing. I just came to pick up some more cards for Shiuchon then heading to the park for lunch."

"Lunch? Speaking of lunch I'm kind of hungry too…" said Ryo, trailing his voice so that she would get the hint to invite him.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Let me guess, you want to come to?"

"Why Ruki I'd love to have a picnic with you in the park," said a very happy Ryo, "Lead the way."

__

Crept on you like slowly

But faster than you could see

It's not like I noticed that I wouldn't be

The first one that you let in

Same person that you know

Would forget to be honest

I might be the furthest from you mind

Whatever you told me

Somehow you sold me on

I want to believe it until I see you later on

You cross the other way

And hope I didn't see you

I start calling out your name

Because I want to meet you again

Don't know why

Apparition

Counterfeit

Will this racket go on another year?

Overconfident that maybe you're still here

Misplaced my fear

Whatever you told me

Somehow you sold me on

Wanted to believe it until I see you later on

You cross the other way

And hope I didn't see you

I start calling out your name 

Because I want to meet you again

Don't know why

You say you're doing fine

But that's not what it looks like

Something doesn't feel right

Your undercover's on

You're acting kind of warm

But soon you got to leave

There's something that you need

But I'm not invited to go

Those people that you know

Well they don't care about you

They easily live without you

Well that's the first chapter! I hope you like it! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but since I'm a newbie to fic writing I doubt I'll be able to churn them out that quickly. Btw did the character seem a little too OOC? I think Ryo seems a little too OOC so far, should I change that? Thanks for reading!


End file.
